Selamat ulang tahun, Santoryu!
by click clack blauw
Summary: Zoro ulang tahun! namun ia masih saja melakukan kebiasaannya. Luffy pun merencanakan sesuatu untuk Zoro. rencana apakah itu?


**Disclaimer : One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

**Pairing : ZoroxLuffy**

**Warning : Typo(s), ini fic, kan? Jadi ada pulau yang saya buat sendiri *gampar*. Krunya Luffy belum lengkap, baru ada Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin.**

**Author tidak mengharapkan apapun dari fic ini. Ide juga asli dari author sendiri. Bila ada kesamaan berarti hanya kebetulan.. :D**

Siang hari di tengah lautan biru yang luas, arusnya tenang dan cuaca sedang sangat baik untuk berlayar...

"Ah~ lama sekali untuk sampai ke darat." keluh sang kapten yang sedang duduk di dek kapal.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku lapaar~"

"Lapar? Minta saja pada Sanji." Saran si hidung panjang.

"Ah, iya. Kenapa harus repot-repot menunggu adanya pulau untuk membeli makanan? Disini, kan kita bisa makan enak, banyak dan gratis. Hahaha!"

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi bukankah kita baru saja selesai makan siang sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu?"

"Benarkah? Terserah, aku lapar dan ingin makan," sang kapten berhenti sejenak, dan, "Oe, Sanji! Buatkan makanan untukku!" teriaknya kencang hingga orang yang diteriakkannya mendengar dari tempat pribadinya, dapur.

Sanji keluar dari dapur sambil menghisap rokok dimulutnya lalu berjalan menghampiri sang kapten, Luffy yang berada di dek kapal bersama salah satu nakamanya, "Tidak bisa."

"Eeh? Kenapa tidak bisa?!"

"Bahan makanan kita habis begitu saja setelah makan siang tadi, tahu! Bila kau makan dengan normal mungkin kita tidak akan kekurangan makanan!" bentak Sanji dengan cukup keras.

"Apa?! Siapa disini yang makan dengan tidak normal?! Menyusahkan saja!" ujar Luffy.

"Kau, bodoh!" teriak Sanji dan Usopp si hidung panjang serempak.

"Apaa?! Itu tidak benar!"

"Diam kau menyebalkan!" dan mereka bertiga berkelahi.

Lalu perkelahian itu terlihat oleh sang navigator kapal, Nami, "Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Sanji-kun, Luffy, Usopp, hentikan perkelahian bodoh kalian!"

"Baik, Nami-swan~" kata Sanji yang tiba-tiba matanya berbentuk hati berwarna merah jambu setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Nami. Perkataan Nami hanya didengar oleh Sanji. Sementara Luffy dan Usopp masih berkelahi dengan serunya.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak dengar apa kata Nami-swan barusan?" tanya Sanji kepada dua orang yang sebelumnya menjadi lawannya berkelahi. Namun kelihatannya Luffy dan Usopp tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sanji. Karena merasa dirinya dikacangi—eh tidak. Karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Sanji pun marah, dan...

'DUAG! BUK!'

Perkelahian itu selesai dengan meninggalkan benjolan besar yang ada di kepala Luffy dan Usopp.

"Kerja bagus, Sanji-kun!" puji Nami pada Sanji.

"Terima kasih, Nami-swan~ mau kubuatkan secangkir teh?"

"Eh? Boleh saja." Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dapur untuk minum teh.

Luffy dan Usopp masih berada di dek kapal. Mereka sedang duduk dan memasang senyuman pahit karena tendangan dari Sanji tadi.

"Sanji sialan. Aku juga mau teh! Teh pasti akan disajikan dengan beberapa makanan kecil, kan?! Nami juga menyebalkan!" geram Luffy.

"Kau benar." Kata Usopp. Lalu ia menolehkan pandangannya kepada Chopper, "Oe, Chopper! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya melihat lautan."

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan Zoro didekatmu?" kali ini Luffy yang bertanya.

"Zoro? Dia sedang tidur. Dia sudah tidur setelah selesai makan siang tadi."

"Ooh. Biarkan saja. Dia memang sudah biasa seperti itu."

"Kalo begitu aku juga mau tidur saja, deh. Apa kau mau tidur juga, Luffy?" ujar Usopp sambil menguap karena tiba-tiba mengantuk.

"Tidak. Aku lapar, bukannya mengantuk."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu." Dan dibalas oleh Luffy dengan sebuah anggukan.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian pintu dapur terbuka. Rupanya Sanji dan Nami baru saja selesai dengan teh mereka. "Oe, Sanji! Kemarilah sebentar!" teriak Luffy tiba-tiba. Tanpa menjawab Sanji melangkah menghampiri Luffy yang masih berada di dek itu. Sementara Nami pergi menghampiri Robin entah apa tujuannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sanji yang baru saja sampai di dek kapal.

"Kau tahu ini tanggal berapa?"

"Mmm. 11 November. Ada apa?"

"Bukankah Zoro sedang berulang tahun hari ini?"

"Benar juga. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ayo berikan kejutan untuknya!" Luffy nampak bersemangat.

"Kejutan? Seperti apa? Apa kau yakin dia suka kejutan?"

"Eeh mungkin—"

"Semuanya! Sebuah pulau sudah terlihaat!" seru Nami mendadak hingga mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di kapal Going Merry, kecuali Zoro. Ia masih tidur dengan begitu nyenyaknya. Seakan-akan seruan Nami tadi seperti nyanyian 'Nina Bobo'

"Benarkah?! Yattaa~ ayo beli dagiiing!"

"Syukurlah, karena bahan makanan juga sudah habis."

"Oh iya, Sanji. Bagaimana jika kita memberi Zoro sake yang banyak untuk ulang tahunnya ini?"

"Hmm. Ide bagus. Mungkin dia akan menyukainya."

.

.

Setelah sampai, mereka langsung bersiap-siap untuk berbelanja. Luffy terlihat begitu semangat karena baru saja ia mencium aroma daging yang sedang dipanggang. Chopper ditugaskan untuk menjaga kapal bersama Zoro. Namun, Zoro masih saja tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Berhati-hatilah! Jangan terlalu lama pergi. Aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan kapal ini." Pinta Chopper.

"Tenang lah! Kau itu kuat Chopper! Hehe." Kata Luffy sambil menyengir.

Lalu Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Nami dan Robin pergi berbelanja.

Tak lama kemudian mereka selesai berbelanja, lalu berjalan bersama menuju tempat dimana kapal Going Merry berlabuh.

"Untuk apa kalian membeli sake sebanyak itu?! Pemborosan!" Nami terlihat histeris.

"Tidak apa-apa bila hanya sekali-sekali." Kata Luffy.

"Lalu mengapa kalian membeli sake sebanyak itu?!"

"Banyak? Hanya 10 tong. Oh ya, hari ini ulang tahun Zoro, si Santoryu!"

"Hei, Santoryu bukan lah sebuah ejekan kau, bodoh." Ejek Sanji kepada Luffy.

"Biar lah, Sanji. Kau juga sering memanggil Zoro dengan 'Marimo'!"

"Kalau itu memang sebuah ejekan. Tapi terserah kau saja, deh."

Luffy pun menyengir entah kenapa.

"Menurut kalian, apa pulau ini aneh?" tanya Robin.

"Aneh kenapa, Robin-chwan?" lagi-lagi kedua mata Sanji berubah menjadi hati berwarna merah jambu.

"Penduduk disini ramah pada kita. Padahal kita bajak laut."

"Hmm. Mungkin mereka menyukai bajak laut." Ujar Luffy tanpa berpikir dahulu.

"Menurutku juga aneh. Di pulau ini tidak perlu menunggu untuk mengisi log pose. Bahkan semenjak kita melabuhkan kapal di pulau ini, jarumnya sudah mengarah ke pulau berikutnya."

"Kalau begitu ini adalah pulau yang hebaat~!" seru Luffy.

"Kau ini."

.

.

"Haa?! Untuk apa sake sebanyak itu?!" kali ini Chopper yang histeris setelah kelima temannya kembali.

"Ssst! Diam lah. Nanti Zoro terbangun. Sake ini untuk Zoro. Hari ini dia sedang berulang tahun." Jelas Luffy.

"Haha. Tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini otakmu bekerja dengan baik. Apa karena hari ini Zoro berulang tahun~?" goda Usopp pada Luffy.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Luffy menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lihat! Pipimu sekarang memerah, hahaha!"

Lalu Luffy pergi tanpa menghiraukan Usopp lagi dengan pipinya yang masih merah.

Setelah pipi Luffy tidak memerah lagi, mereka menyiapkan sake. Sore hari pun persiapan sudah selesai. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Zoro bangun dengan duduk melingkar mengerubungi Zoro.

Terlalu lama. Mereka menunggu terlalu lama. Hingga malam hari pun Zoro belum terbangun.

"Lama sekali~~!" rengek Luffy.

"Huh? Hoaaaahhhmmmmm."

"Dia bangun!"

"Kenapa kalian mengerubungiku seperti ini?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Santoryu!" Luffy mengucapkan selamat pada Zoro pertama kali.

"Haha. Ini ulang tahunku, ya? Kau ini. Terima kasih."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Marimo."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Zoro!" dan yang lainnya pun ikut mengucapkan selamat.

Lalu Luffy memberikan Zoro segelas sake.

"Yosh!"

"KANPAI!" seru mereka dengan serentak.

Gluk, gluk, gluk, ah~ setengah gelas sake milik keenam orang itu pun habis. Namun...

Gluk, gluk, gluk, gluk, gluk, gluk, gluk, gluk, aaah~ satu gelas sake milik Zoro habis tak tersisa.

"Wuaah! Kau keren sekali, Santoryu!"

"Hahaha. Tidur membuatku haus. Apa masih ada lagi?"

"Masih ada 9 tong di belakang." Kata Nami.

"Benarkaah?! Baiklah, malam ini aku tidur di belakang saja!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Zoro langsung berlari untuk mengambil lebih banyak sake lagi.

Sesampainya, Zoro terlihat begitu girangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung minum sake tersebut.

Tap, tap, tap..

Terdengar langkah kaki.

"Oh, kau, Luffy. Ada apa?"

"Eh? Tidak. Apa aku boleh bergabung?"

"Tentu."

"KANPAI!"

Lalu mereka berdua minum semua sake yang ada. Karena terlalu banyak, mereka berdua tertidur...

FIN~

Notes :

Meskipun fic ini dipublish sewaktu Zoro ga ulang tahun, sih. Daan, yang suka shounen ai pasti tahu, kan. Hints-nya.. :v oh, ya. Review? *kittyeyes*


End file.
